My mistake
by GAfan1912
Summary: What happens if you don't know what you could have had, when the chance has passed you by. An alternative series of events which lead to the beginning of Callie's and Arizona's relationship in Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the sake of this story, Addison never left. This is how I think Arizona and Callie should have initially got together in Season 5. Please review, as review = love.

Slamming her lunch tray down on the table, Callie realised that such extreme force isn't really necessary. Across the table, Addison raises an eyebrow at Callie's antics as she continues to read, waiting for Callie to explain whatever that lunch tray did to her.

'She called me a freakin' baby!' Callie exclaims.

Addison, not understanding the context of Callie's comment. Drags her eyes away from the medical journal she was reading and turns her full attention to the Latina, a scowl gracing her face.

'Who called you a baby?'

'Arizona, she called me a newborn and said since she works with newborns she doesn't want to date one. Do I look like some toddler to you? She said I should go on lots of dates because I'm in the 'yay' phase or whatever.'

'I understood very little of that rant. So you may need to elaborate a little bit' Addison responds.

'So Arizona…'

'Girl in bathroom who said people would be lining up for you and then preceded to molest you.'

'Yes, well I asked her out. To diner. And I may have mentioned that she would be the second woman I had ever dated.'

'Ok, so you accosted her in a hallway and preceded to ramble your way through a dinner invite and verbal diarrhoea got in the way.'

'Well yes, and as soon as I mentioned that she was my second she called me a newborn and that she wouldn't date me. I mean come on, it's one date. I'm not asking her to marry me. And she's the one who kissed me. I figured she would already know that. Everyone in this hospital knows about my private life, how could she not know that glaringly obvious fact. But anyway – she essentially told me I need to go have a large number of one night stands to be sure I'm gay.'

'So I take it you're a little mad?'

'A little, maybe more mortified really. She just shut me down and did that fake cheer thing people do when they don't want to hurt another person's feelings…'

'Oh, harsh. I hate that fake cheer thing.'

'I know right! I will have to avoid her from now on. So you and her, can't be friends.' Callie says, shaking her head as she contemplates eating some weird pasta concoction on her plate. 'I know she's like your peds partner and all. But Addy, she called me a baby.'

'Sadly the name calling wasn't in the sexy, I want to get into your pants way.' Addison says in a wistful voice. Due to the lack of her own love life, she had been hoping to live vicariously through Callie's. And clearly that wasn't going to happen.

Callie just stares at Addison after that comment. Addison clearly has sex on her brain.

'Ladies, what are we talking about.' Mark asks as he sits down and bites into his apple. Callie or Addison reply to his question as Mark's input would probably to take Arizona's word and have a large number of one night stands.

'Fine don't tell me whatever you two were gossiping about. It's not like I care anyway.' Mark says. 'Are we hitting up Joe's tonight?'

'Yeah sure, it's not like I'm ever going to get a date or anything.' Callie responds drily.

XXXX

Sitting at a booth at the back of Joe's, Mark and Callie commence in a competitive darts match which involves more name throwing that dart throwing. Spotting a flash of blonde, Callie notices Arizona sitting at the bar with a women next to her. What the really problem is, is this other women has her hand on Arizona's thigh. She watches as the hand moves from the outside to the inner thigh as Arizona and her date continue to talk and laugh with one another.

'I don't believe it' Callie grumbles under her breath. It finally sinks in for Callie, even after all that Arizona said in this very bar, she really doesn't want to date her. 'Stupid lesbians and there stupid rules.'

Mark finally noticing that Callie isn't really focussed on their game any more, follows Callie's direction of sight and spots the blonde.

'Isn't that…'

'Yes'

'But I though you and her were playing on doing the McNasty in the near future. Since you insist that you didn't in the bathroom.'

'We didn't and we aren't going to date. And you need to spend less time with Yang – McNasty really? What are you? Two?'

'What, why no date? I thought you were all people lining up and all and kissing random people in public restrooms.'

'I'm not her type.'

Mark, realising that Callie that really doesn't want to talk about it drops the subject. Mark decided he will bring it up with Addison later.

Addison joins them, with three drinks from the bar. Noticing the lull in conversation and Mark's glare in the general direction of the bar. Noticing blonde, Addison shares what she knows.

'Oh, her name is Julie. She's a peds nurse. I've worked with her a couple of times. She's gay…'

'Clearly' Mark cuts in.

'She out too – like openly gay. As long as she's worked here. So not a newborn.' Addison says directing the last comment at Callie.

'So she's what Arizona wants.' Callie says in a wistful voice as she takes a sip of the beer Addison had bought over. Pulling her eyes away from the bar, she heads to the dart board and pulls the darts out as she attempts to push Arizona to the back of her mind.

Both Mark and Addison hear the tone of Callie's voice and realise that the blond hair, blue eyed bombshell had got to Callie.

XXXX

The following morning, Mark is doing his rounds and notices a nurse that he hasn't seen before. Mark always knows the nurses – especially the attractive ones.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, head of Plastics. And you are?'

'Not your type.' As she turns and heads away from Mark. Completely shutting him down.

'But how do you know that I'm not your type. I don't even know you!'

'But I know you Dr Sloan. And unless you have suddenly grown a vagina – you are seriously not my type.'

'Oh, you're a lady lover?'

Not bothering to reply to Mark's comment. Mark breaks into a jog to catch up with the striking burette with green eyes. An idea has formed in his mind.

'Hey slow down, I'm all for Sapphic loving. One of my best friends is a recent convert.'

As the brunette picks up a chart as she reaches the nurse's counter, she still refusing the acknowledge the existence of Sloan.

'So, do you know Dr. Torres?' With the mention of Torres, the brunette's interest in pipped and for the first time, actual looks at Sloan.

'Go on.'

'Well, I know for a fact that she's single. You should ask her out, for dinner. Unless you have a problem with newborns that is, or you're not single.'

The brunette ponders the idea as she congers up an image of the striking Latina who the hospital is taking about 'I might just take your advice, and it's Taylor' the nurse says as she heads off towards a patient's room.

'Alrighty then Nurse Taylor. Look forward to seeing you again' responds Mark.

XXXX

Heading up to the ped's floor, Mark decides to share the good news with Addison. Figuratively patting himself on the back for a morning's good work, Mark is impressed with himself. Who would have known there was so many lady-lovers in the hospital Mark thinks to himself. Humming the tune to 'I know something you don't know, do-dah do-dah', Mark is oblivious to the presence of a certain blonde.

'You are in a surprisingly good mood for so early in the morning' Arizona says as she breaks into Mark's humming.

'Oh what' Mark replies in a startled voice. 'Oh hello, Dr Robbins, fancy meeting you here.'

'Where? In an elevator heading up to the peds floor. What's surprising about that?' Arizona asks in a confused voice. She has only had brief conservations with the head of plastics. But she does know that he is the best friend of Callie's. And the resident manwhore of the hospital.. Allow according to rumours, he's been tamed by one Little Grey, whatever or whoever that is.

'Nothing really. I'm just making conversation. Cuz I'm that kinda guy.'

'Oh' And with that, the elevator falls into an awkward silence. Arizona is unsure whether if Callie told them about her turning her down. Finally, the door opens and both hurry out. However, both are heading in the direction of the NICU, one to do work and one to gloat about his match-making talents.

Entering the room, Mark spots Addison reading a chart and immediately heads over.

'So guess what I did this morning.'

'I don't know? Surgery, rounds, any number of tasks that a world-renown plastic surgeon should be doing.' Addison replies.

'What no, Mark replies. I got Callie a date!'

With that, Mark finally gets Addison full attention.

'A date?'

'Yeap, so I was chatting up this nurse and she turned me down. So clearly she is a lady lover as no one turns me down. So I mentioned Torres, and that certainly got her interested. Anyway, her name is Taylor and I'm pretty sure she's got her eyes on our fiery Latina. And she's hot, much hotter than Hahn, which isn't that hard.'

I'm not sure where to start with that statement. You do realise that you are dating Little Grey, so you shouldn't be hitting on nurses. Like ever, because I will castrate you if you hurt that girl and Derek will kill you. And secondly, did you even think if Callie wants to go on a date?' Addison whispers as she can see the Arizona in the corner of the room talking to a patient's parents.

'I know that, but Callie could do with a little fun. And trust me, this nurse looks fun.'

'Well, if this backfires, you are going to deal with an angry women yelling Spanish at you. And I'm going to sit back and laugh. Callie really hates it when people meddle in her business.'

'It wont, and just admit it – you are jealous about what I managed to do.'

Addison simply sighs at this comment, hoping it doesn't back-fire. With that, the two surgeons leave the room not noticing the crestfallen look on Arizona's face. Although she'd had a date last night, it had been a vain attempt to forget the Ortho surgeon. She had rules, rules that were meant to protect her from becoming an experiment. But Calliope Torres made her want to throw all those rules away. And now she'd missed her chance anyway. Arizona decided she needed to go to some recon on this nurse.

XXXX

Callie was charting in the Orth counter, when she heard someone sliding up to her, standing at her side. Turning to see who it was, she's met with a pair of bright green eyes.

'So, Dr Torres. I have heard a lot about you.'

'Oh, ah ok?' Callie asks. This conversation is starting to sound like one she had in a bathroom, which didn't end well.

'I'm Taylor Newman, neuro nurse. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?' Taylor had decided to go with a direct approach before she lost her nerve. Dr. Torres was a beautiful, head strong women, who Taylor thought may be outside her league.

'On a date date?' Callie asks as confusion settles over her.

'Yeah, if that's ok with you?'

'I've only ever dated one other women' Callie blurts out and immediately blushes as she realises what she has said. 'Damn verbal diarrhoea' She mutters under her breath.

A smirk graces the nurse's face as she hears the comment that Callie so desperately wishes she hadn't. 'I don't mind if you dated none, one or one hundred. I would still like to take you out. How about tonight, 7 sound good?'

'Yeah, that sounds fine' Callie finally stutters out.

'Great I'll pick you up from Joe's for pre-drinks' And with that, Taylor heads off to continue with her work leaving a stunned surgeon behind. As it finally sinks in what has happened.

'I have a date' she mumbles as she grins. 'And I have nothing to wear!' she exclaims out loud as she heads off to find Addison before her freak-out fully develops.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Please, keep reading and reviewing the story as any feedback is appreciated.

Fortunately, an emergency page stopped Callie's freak out in her tracks as she got pulled into surgery. Stuck putting someone's skeleton back together pushed the issue of dress attire suitable for a first date to the back of her mind. Especially since the surgery was with Bailey, so any discussion definitely had to be internal. Bailey wouldn't appreciate an in-depth discussion of the pros and cons of going on a date when you are crushing on someone else. Bailey spotting the look of internal monologue on Callie's face breaks into her thoughts with, 'I don't want to know, nor do I need to know.'

Startled, Callie looks sheepishly at Bailey as she mutters under her breath about surgeons acting like high school students.

Scrubbing out of the surgery, Callie spots Mark leaning against the wall outside. Its times like this that Callie wonders if Mark ever actually does any work. He's always off being a social butterfly which doesn't leave much time for completing the task that he is employed for.

'Don't you have surgery or something medical related?' Asks Callie.

'Nope, slow day today.' Mark says as he falls in next to Callie as she goes to check on her patients in the ortho wing. 'So, anything new come up today? Like a dinner invite, or something?' At Mark's very pointed question, which wasn't very subtle at digging for information, Callie's mind begins to whirl. Stopping in her tracks, she turns on Mark.

'You set me up? What a sympathy date?' She asks in a questioning tone, as her heart falls again. Maybe the nurse wasn't really that interested in her, but was a hand-me-down from Mark's whoring days.

'So she did ask you out then?' Mark drawls out as he imagines the two women together. They would certainly make a striking couple.

'Marcus Sloan, you had better start explaining now.' Callie exclaims as she grabs his ear and begins to twist. Physical discomfort is the easiest way to get through to Mark, as once he gets a dirty thought, it's hard to get him back on track.

'That hurts, that hurts!' Mark exclaims as he attempts to pull away from Callie but doesn't really help as her vice like grip refuses to let go and he just increases the pain level. 'Ok ok, I was hitting on her and she mentioned she was gay. I then planted the idea that she should ask you out. As you are a lady lover and you need to get back on that horse since Blondie turned you down.'

Finally letting go of Mark's ear 'So, it's not a sympathy date?'

'What no, she seemed genuinely interested when I mentioned you. Like, when it was the first time she acknowledged my existence. Which I thought was a little rude if you ask me. I'm a reformed man.' Mark ends in a hurt voice.

'Hummm, ok then.' Completely disregarding the end of Mark's conservation. And with that, Callie turns and heads off in the direction of the cafeteria. She really needs to talk to Addison about this and if going on a date is a good idea at all.

'Don't I get a thanks or anything?' Mark questions, to which Callie simply turns and gives him the bird.

Reaching the cafeteria, Callie spots Addison sitting in the corner poking at her lunch. Sitting down next to her, she brings up her impending date.

'So I have a date, tonight, with a nurse. Which Mark kind of set up.'

'Yes, I heard all about it – Mark was quite pleased with himself. So you clearly accepted the date. Are you sure you are ready? You are still pretty sore about the whole newborn thing. Have you told her then, about the lack of vagina dialogue in your repertoire?'

'I may have mentioned that I've only dated one women when she was asking me out.' Callie says in a sheepish voice. 'In my defence women seem to asking me out at inappropriate times – public bathrooms and at work.'

Addison raises an eyebrow at this comment, 'She really got to you then?'

'No, kinda, I guess', Callie says as she ponders the question. 'She judged me. She doesn't know my situation of where I've been or anything. She just assumed that I wasn't for her even though she doesn't know me – at all. I may be new to the whole gay thing, but we aren't in high school, I'm confident in myself. But she doesn't matter anymore. I'm going on a date with Taylor and I'm going to enjoy myself. And I have nothing to wear!' Callie ends in a slightly whiny voice as a pager rings out.

'Damn, paged to the ER, I'll answer that final important question later.' Addison says as she breaks into a jog as she leaves the cafeteria.

XXXX

Standing in the her bedroom in her underwear, Callie continues to throw her clothes around the room as she attempts to find a dress that is suitable for a first date.

'Too 1980s, too nun-like, I may as well be naked' Callie mutters as she throws each dress into the discard pile. 'Why don't I have any normal dresses?' Callie asks herself. Before her mind can come up with a suitable answer, her door is thrown open and Addison, Mark and Lexie file in.

'I like what you've done with the place Callie' Addison says in a sarcastic voice as she looks at the clothes thrown haphazardly around the room.

'Nice' Mark drawls as he looks at Callie. To which, Lexie hits him on the back of his head and Addison kicks him in the shins. 'Ow, what is this, domestic abuse.' Addison, grabbing Mark's hand drags him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Now, we can get down to business.' Addison says as she begins to sort through the clothes directing Lexie towards the shoes. Pulling out a little black number, she throws it at Callie indicating that she should put the dress on. Lexie hands Callie a pair of black pumps and, with the leather jacket, Callie has an outfit.

'You look really nice Dr Torres' Lexie says. Addison critically walks around Callie straightening her dress and smoothing her hair.

'Thanks, I think you can call me Callie since you just walked in on me in underwear.' Addison, finally happy with Callie's appearance adds.

'Well, my work here is down…to Joe's!'

XXX

Sitting at Joe's with Addison, they wait for Taylor come and pick Callie up for her date.

'So, you ready for this?'

'What, a date, yeah I can handle this. After all, I'm charming' Callie says. 'Arizona made her opinions clear, so there is no use crying over spilt milk, as they say. So, she hurt my feelings. I'm a big girl, I can handle the rejection.' As Callie ends her speech, silence falls over the table as they both try to convince themselves that this date is a good idea.

'I need to go to the bathroom, if Taylor comes in, tell her I'll be back shortly.' Callie says as she leaves the tables. Its time like this that Callie hates how observant Addison can be. As hard as Callie tries, she can't get Arizona out of her mind. Arizona a ray of sunshine is a black year, with George and Erica, she needed someone like Arizona.

Entering the bathroom, Callie spots Arizona as she re-touching her makeup. Arizona, observes Callie's entrance through the mirror and feels her heart rate increases exponentially. Already slightly tipsy, Arizona feels confident as the alcohol lowers her walls on protecting her heart.

'Hey' Arizona says as she watches Callie stand awkwardly in the doorway. Neither women have had contact since the newborn conversation. Callie handed all Ped cases off to other residents to ensure she didn't have to work with her.

'Hey' Callie replies as she steps into the bathroom, letting the door swing shut behind her. Callie mind can't help flash back to the last time they were in this bathroom together. Although, Arizona was right about one thing, people were lining up for her.

'You look really pretty.' Arizona quietly adds as she checks out Callie in all her glory. Black certainly suits the Latina.

'You don't get to do this.' Callie quickly replies. What is it with this woman and bathrooms, inappropriate conversations just seem to flow out of her mouth.

'Do what?' Arizona questions as she hadn't expected Callie to shut her down so quickly. She had a lot more to say before Callie went on the date with the nurse. 'We are friends aren't we? And friends comment on friend's attires.' Arizona says with an impish head nod and a flash of her dimples.

'We are not friends.' Callie says in a strong voice as she steps towards Arizona, invading her personal space. Last time they were in this place, the positions were reversed and one person was leaning in for a kiss. 'Friends do not kiss random people in bathrooms and then proceed to NOT go on a date with them because of some newborn excuse. Friends judge people without knowing their situation. Friends are supposed to give people a chance!' Callie ends with in a loud voice.

'Oh, really attack me why don't you.' Arizona replies, her anger beginning to boil at Callie's complete disregard for her fears. 'I'm not an experiment, I'm a person and you clearly have no idea if you are gay are not. One woman, Callie. One! You have no experience with this.' Arizona says gesturing between the two of them.

'I have experience to give. Life experience. Like the fact that I was married. Did you know that? Or that I was in the Peace Corps. Botswana. It's what convinced me to go to med school. And most recently I've experienced the joy of cooking. Yeah, I make an excellent Chicken Picatta in addition to many other delicious meals that you'd be very lucky to experience yourself. And the fact that you can't open your eyes to see that makes you a little inexperienced!'

Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, the argument is stopped as Addison pokes her head around. Looking at Callie, Addison says.

'If you two are done, your date is here.' Callie refusing to look at Arizona, leaves the bathroom with Addison stepping in.

'What do you think you are doing? You turned her down, you can't backtrack .Your die is cast. If you don't leave her alone, I'll set Yang on you.' Addison says in a harsh voice.

'I made a mistake. I find her miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. And now she can't even stand being in the same room as I. And I may have just made it worse.' Arizona responds as she stares at the door Callie just went through.

Addison reading the distraught look on Arizona's face sees the one Calliope Torres has got an admirer, if only both could get over the newborn issue. The two women clearly like each other as they keep bumping heads. Addison, having meet the nurse can clearly see that the spark is stronger between the ped's surgeon and her best friend.

'Let me buy you a drink and you can explain this newborn thing to me. To be honest, I don't really understand it and neither does Callie. And just a hint, saying Callie has no experience is probably not your smartest move. At this, Arizona has the grace to look ashamed. As they move to leave the bathroom, Addison makes one final point.

'And maybe stop having these conservations in bathrooms. It's starting to get a little creepy and stalkerish.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the restaurant across from Taylor, Callie feels like a bystander on her own date. She talks, makes conversation and laughs in all the right spots but she isn't really an active member. If someone held a gun to her head, Callie would have no idea what had been said between them. Her mind is somewhere else, on one Arizona Robbins to be exact. How did they end up having another argument about not dating each other - again. Usually, people only have arguments once they start dating – but Callie and the blonde appeared to have missed the memo. Arizona had made it perfectly clear that they couldn't date which and yet they ended up arguing about it anyway.

If Taylor realises Callie's inattention, she doesn't comment and continues to talk and chat away. She was definitely holding up more than her fair share of the conversation. Once the check was paid, the two women catch a cab back to Callie's apartment. Upon returning to her apartment block, Callie asks if Taylor would like to come up for a glass of wine. Taylor responds in the affirmative and both women step into the elevator as they head up to the fifth floor. Entering the apartment, Callie asks, 'is red alright?' as she walks towards the kitchen.

'Yeah, red is fine' Taylor responds as she settles on the couch and waits for Callie to return with the wine. Deciding to break the silence, 'I've heard a lot about this apartment…I mean like from the gossip and all that.' Taylor adds as she realises that comment makes her sound slightly creepy. 'I mean, I don't stalk you or anything, but you seem to come up a lot in conversation.'

'I'm sure I have…the nurses do love a good gossip. And my friends and I certainly seem to always make the headlines.' Callie responds in a light-hearted tone, aware that Taylor is probably one of those nurses who partakes in the gossip. Settling down next to Taylor, she turns and hands her a wine glass. As the conservation proceeds, both women talk about mutual acquaintances, hospital gossip and surgeries that they have been a part of. Over time, both women migrate towards each other until suddenly Taylor is leaning in and kisses Callie on the lips. It takes a few seconds for Callie to respond, but as she does Taylor is already pulling back. Callie immediately begins to analyse the kiss and realises that she felt nothing. No increased in heart rate, so sweaty hands from nerves and definitely no fireworks. It was like kissing a friend – all the actions with no emotions.

'You didn't feel anything did you?' Taylor asks as she watches Callie analysis was has just happened. Taylor had her suspicions through the date that Callie wasn't really interested in her romantically, but didn't know how to broach the subject. Callie is stunning woman, and given the chance, Taylor would date her in a second. But Taylor realises that she didn't have a chance as someone else seems to already have it.

Callie shakes her head and responds, 'I know it's a cliché line, but it's not you, it's me.' As Taylor listens to her reply, all the puzzle pieces suddenly join together.

'Who was she?, the one that called you a newborn? Because it can't have been Hahn as both of you were testing the water, as they say. Unless my gaydar was completely off and she was in the closet the entire time she worked at the hospital.' Taylor says settling back into the couch and picking up her wine glass.

'What? Ah…' Callie manages to stutter out. Callie couldn't believe that this women had made such a connection from one failed kiss.

'I'm just putting two and two together. You mentioned you had only dated one woman when I asked you out, which was a weird thing to say. Dr Sloan also asked if I had a problem with newborns when he and I were chatting about you. And not that you've been rude or anything, but your mind has clearly been somewhere else. So who was it? Someone at the hospital?'

'Dr Robbins' Callie replies to the question that Taylor at least deserves the truth.

'Ah… the Head of Peds. She's a gold star and you would be tarnishing her reputation. And she's hot'

'What?' Callie responds 'A gold star?'

'Someone who has never had a relationship with a man' Taylor answers.

'What never? Aren't they ever curious?'

'Nope,' Taylor responds raising her eyebrow disapprovingly. Callie has the grace to look sheepish at that comment realising that when it comes to lesbians, she may be a little uneducated. 'Gold-stars are a rare breed, they exist sure. But they are few and far between. As the categories go, I'm a silver star. I've had sex with one man, and from that moment on I swore never again. I felt like a kebab. Without a doubt the most awkward experience of my life. '

At Taylor's last comment, Callie starts to giggle. 'And a newborn?'

'A recent convert to the world of lesbians. And you fall well into this category. Or if we are going with the star analogy – a rainbow star. The opposite of a gold star as until Hahn you had only had sex with men.'

'Ok so, I'm inexperienced and all that. But I'm still not sure what's that got to do with refusing to go on a date with me? She told me to go have one night stands to make sure this is what I want for god's sake.'

'She doesn't want to turn out to be an experiment. I mean, you and Hahn dated. But you two were so far in the closet together, that as the saying goes – you two were in Narnia. Your relationship was only a rumour until after she left. So, put yourself in her shoes, you start dating a women whose new to the whole gay thing and everything seems to be going fine. And then she tells you that she can't be with you because she's not gay. The very foundation of your relationship is ripped out from under you, it's heart breaking. She'd then become a hasbian if we are sticking with the naming thing.'

'You've gone through the "I'm leaving you for a man thing"? And what is a hasbian? I swear this is starting to sound like you have your own language.'

'A hasbian – someone who was a lesbian but is now dating men. Yeah, when I was an experiment when I was in my 20s. My girlfriend broke up with me and returned to her ex-boyfriend. I didn't love her or anything so I survived. It took a while to get over, but I did.'

As Callie begins to think over what Taylor has said her mind whirls at all the conservations her and Arizona have had. Maybe Arizona wasn't the only one judging. Callie begin to understand where Arizona was coming from and felt guilt for treating her so badly.

'And if you think that's a lot of terms – you have no idea. Throw in Lone Star Lesbian, LUG and so on, you will soon realise that we really do have our own language.' Taylors voice trails off as she realises that Callie is deep in thought. Lightly touching Callie on the shoulder to get her attention. 'Look, I don't know what Dr Robbins' experience has been. But, my guess is she fell for someone, and fell for someone fast, and then proceeded to get burnt. You scare her as she can clearly see herself falling for you, if she hasn't already. If that wasn't the case, she would have dated you, tumbled in the sheets a couple of times and then your relationship would have ended. But she respected you enough and herself to know that's not she wanted with you. But she doesn't trust you not to change her mind and leave her for a man. Your reputation at the hospital isn't the best – especially since you're best friend is the hospital's resident man whore.'

'But she doesn't know that I'll leave her for a man. I mean, we are kinda at an impasse. I'm not going to have sex with random people to prove that I'm a lesbian and she's not going to date me until I prove that I am a lesbian'

'So you'll just have to convince her…' But before Taylor can finish whatever she is going to say, loud knocking rings out around the apartment. Callie getting up, opens the door and an inebriated Addison stumbles into the apartment.

'Oh good, you still have your clothes on.', Addison says as she grasps at Callie's dress. 'Because Blondie is in love with you. So you can't sleep with her' Addison says as she gestures wildly in the direction of a shocked Taylor who is still on the sofa. Taylor has never seen Addison in such a state as she is usually so calm, cool and collected at the hospital.

'Addison, I think you need some water' Callie says as she shuts the door behind Addison who slumps down next to Taylor.

'You can not sleep with Callie Torres' Addison says in a stage whisper to Taylor.

'Ah, I wasn't planning to. We were planning on coming up with a way to convince Dr Robbins to date Callie.'

'Oh, a plan you say. I'm going to help with the wooing plan!' Addison exclaims.

'Really, Addison wooing, what are we in the 1900's. No one says wooing, well bar you.' Callie exclaims as she hands Addison a glass of water, which she quickly gulps down.

'Nope, that's what this is, Operation Woo. It has a certain ring to it. So, how are you going to do it. How are you going to convince Arizona to date you?' Callie looks at Taylor to gauge how comfortable she is with this topic of conversation. After all, they had been on a date just a couple of hours ago and now they were discussing how to get Callie a different girlfriend. Taylor, noticing the pointed look.

'Oh, I'm staying. I want you to get your gold star. So, have you got any ideas?'

As Callie ponders Taylors's question an idea pops into her head which she quickly shares with the drunk Addison and Helpful Taylor. Both made suggestion although Addison's were less than useful as many involved Callie being naked. In comparison, Taylor offered useful suggestions which helped to hash out the plan.

'It's simple, effective and may just might work' Taylor says. 'I mean if someone liked me enough before we even went on one date, I'd date them. But how are you going to avoid her until the plan is completed.'

'We'Il run interference, and get Chang to answer all the Ped's pagers. I'm sure I can convince him. And I like her' Addison says as she listens to Taylor's vote of confidence. 'But you still can't sleep with her.' She says as she turns to talk to Callie. 'Because that would kind of destroy the purpose of Operation Woo.'

'Ok, I think it's time to you went to bed Addison and can you please stop calling it that.' Callie says as she helps Addison up. 'I'll see you tomorrow Taylor.'

A/N: Thanks for reading – push the button and review if you feel inclined. Sorry if the grammar is terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. Toni, I'm sorry that the story insulted you. Although I have no idea why and you seem to be in the minority. So sorry (although I doubt you will continue to read this story as apparently I'm a bigoted and ignorant writer), and to anyone else that was offended, that was never my intention. To the anonymous reviewer after Toni, thanks for defending me. As I actually read your review first, Toni had no effect on me. As usually, all the mistakes are my own – so apologises. I'm very tired.

Waking up the next morning, Callie feels a hand thrown over her back. Turning around and spotting Addison shielding her eyes from the entering sun, Callie pushes her arm off her and slides out of bed. 'I am never drinking again. It feels like someone has jumped on my head for kicks and giggles' Addison moans as she turns away from Callie. "And shut that fricken' curtain.'

'We need to get up, our shifts start in an hour and you are going to need all that time to get ready. And I thought you would be all excited about the plan.' Callie responds.

'Oh, Operation Woo' Addison exclaims sitting up quickly in the bed. 'I shouldn't have done that.' She comments as she grasps at her head. 'No fast movements for me today, and I may have to avoid one Arizona Robbins today – after all she technically is my boss.'

'Oh, one other thing, when you showed up here last night, you commented that Arizona was in love with me. Now I'm pretty sure she's not, but what bought on that comment. I mean I'm pretty sure you weren't a huge fan of hers, but you have certainly jumped on her bandwagon.'

'Arizona and I had drinks last night and she was all 'Oh no, wo is me' about your date with the hottie nurse. Especially after the rant you gave her last night about the life experience you have. And what is it with you too and inappropriate conservations in bathrooms.'

'Hmmm' Callie responds to Addison's comment as she ponders what she has learnt. As she steps out of the bedroom, a sly grin graces her face. She now realises that she isn't facing that uphill battle that she expected. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Callie puts the first stage of the plan into action. Rifling through her filing cabinet, collecting what she needs. Noticing the time, she yells out to Addison who slinks out of her bedroom and both women head off to work.

Upon reaching the hospital, the two women split up. Addison, completing her part of the bargain heads off to find Dr Chang. Callie heads off to the surgery board to find out where one Dr Robbins is. Spotting that she is in surgery, Callie quickly heads up to Arizona's office and drops something off. Realising that it's time to start rounds, Callie leaves the office, not wanting to be caught in this somewhat compromising position. She would have a hard time convincing Arizona that her being in this office is normal practice at SGH. As she's leaving the Ped's floor, Addison updates her that Chang has been somewhat coerced into answering all the Ped's pagers.

XXXX

Arizona was having a nightmare of the day. She got paged at 4 o'clock in the morning due to a car accident on the freeway which injured a young child. Not to mention after she had left Joe's all she could think about was Callie and her date. Her date making her laugh, her date kissing her, her date…, shaking those thought out of her head as she scrubs out of the surgery, Arizona notes the time and heads up to do rounds.

But before she can take a step, her pager blares again and Arizona seriously considers throwing it against the wall. It is clearly not her day. Noting the pager reads ER – 911, Arizona breaks into a run and heads down. The Head of Ped's getting paged to emergency suggests that a seriously injured child in about to be admitted. Entering Trauma Room 3, Arizona is handed the chart of a toddler who had a chair fall on them resulting in a suspected skull fracture. Sadly for Arizona, the nurse that hands the chart is one, Nurse Taylor. The very woman the Arizona has imagined 'accidentally' stabbing with a scalpel or finding a very large brick and Taylor just happening to get in the way of it.

Gritting her teeth and pushing the issue to the back of her mind, Arizona discusses treatment strategies with Derek as they prepare the toddler for surgery. On the other hand, Taylor is trying to decipher Arizona's expression wondering if Callie has put the plan into action. Notice the slight grimace that graced the blonde's face as she noticed Taylor in the room, she figures that Callie's plan isn't in action at the moment. Arizona is unaware that Callie's date last night was a dud on the romantic front.

Arizona, suspecting a fractured wrist, yells out, 'Page Ortho'. The toddler's BP is dropping and getting into surgery is of paramount importance. Much to her shock, Dr Chang, the head of Ortho walks in. Dr Chang, although a competent surgeon tends to do only routine surgery's like hip replacements. Any emergency pagers are usually handed to Callie. But clearly she is a no show today.

'Dr Chang, I didn't expect you' Derek exclaims as Chang examines the wrist. Even Derek can't contain his surprise that Dr Chang is answering an emergency page.

'Dr Shepherd, I decided to take a more active role in emergency procedures and brush up on my trauma skills' he manages to stutter out as he glances between Arizona and Derek. Taylor starts to grin as she realises that 'Operation Woo' as Addison so eloquently labelled it, is in action. However, Arizona interprets Dr Chang's presence differently. Maybe Callie is trying to avoid her. Chastising herself for reading something into one unanswered page, Arizona again refocuses her thoughts.

Scrubbing into the surgery, her and Derek make small talk. Taylor soon joins them, helping the two surgeons tie their gowns.

'I saw you at Joe's last night with Addison. You better be careful, she may look like a light weight, but Addison can drink anyone under the table, well bar Callie.' Derek says in a joking tone.

'Yeah, I discovered that last night. I think she lulled me into a false sense of security and then BAMN – I was a little worse for wear. But, nothing like a gallon of coffee can't fix.' Arizona replies as she steps into the OR. Stepping up to the anesthetised child, Derek says,

'All right people, it's a good day to save lives.'

XXXX

After the surgery, Arizona finally steps into her office and runs her hands through her hair. Noticing a bulky envelope sitting on top of a set of X-rays, Arizona assumes that they relate to one of her patients. Noticing that the envelope is addressed to 'Arizona' rather that Dr Robbins pips her interest. The handwriting isn't immediately recognised by Arizona, and as she pulls a sheet of paper out she spots the name signed at the bottom, her heart rate increases exponentially.

_Arizona, _

_As, I attempted to explain before, I may be inexperienced with dating women but I've always known what I wanted. I like you, a lot. And you may not have admitted it to yourself yet, but you do like me. You did kiss me in a bathroom after all, which doesn't exactly suggest you are repulsed by me. So I figured if you knew me better, maybe you would give me a chance. So this is my attempt at us getting to know each other – turbo charged. _

_So, as I mentioned in my ramble in the bathroom in joined the Peace Corp and served in Africa for 3 years. It is what got me interested in medicine to begin with, so it's safe to say that this experience is pretty 'Callie' defining. So in the envelope are some of the 'happy' snaps, and some not so happy ones from this experience. _

Pulling the photos out of the envelope, Arizona can't help but grin at the young Calliope. Hair wind-swept, and eyes shining, Callie looks breath-taking stunning. Each photo has a note added from Callie explaining the scenario. Callie, with young children. Callie with other Peace Corp volunteers socialising, building infrastructure and so on. Some of the comments are funny, making Arizona giggle. Callie mentions that Arizona has the right to insult her for the ridiculous hat that she is wearing in a large number of the photos. Callie explains that her mother didn't want her to get sun stroke and insisted that she wear a hat the size of a small continent. This resulted in any photos being send back to the states required Callie to be wearing this fashion monstrosity as Callie hadn't wanted to face her mother's anger.

Arizona, finally reaching the end of the photos can't keep the grin off her face. Realising that Callie is yet to cover the X-rays, returns to the letter and continues read.

_So, hopefully the photos begin to explain why I am who I am. I can say this, joining the Peace Corp was one of the best decisions of my life. It lead me to medicine – I did Med at the University of Washington and joined the internship here straight out of college. But onto the 'getting to know each other', the X-rays are of a patient that was admitted into SGH. _

Arizona stands up and puts up X-rays, flicks on the switch and gasps at shock when she observes the damage to the legs. The bones are misshaped and it's clear that this person never had the opportunity to walk. This person must have lived in pain their entire life.

_He had polio as a child and never had the opportunity to live a normal life. I told the Chief that I could fix his legs, not just because I was some overly confident resident but seeing this in Africa, I wanted to make a difference. I could never fix this in Africa, so here was a chance for me to do this. The patient's heart was weak so I planned the surgery in stages, each one meticulously planned. I was just a resident and this was the biggest surgery of my career. However, the stress got too large and he died in the penultimate surgery. This is the one surgery that has had the greatest effect on me professionally and personally. I was guttered when the man died and blamed myself. Even though he and I knew the risks, I believed I could fix this, I knew I could fix this. But I couldn't and it severely rattled my confidence. But, the surgery did have one final impact on my life. _

Arizona then turns to the final sheet of paper sitting on her desk. Reading the sheet, Arizona sees that it's a research fund grant for one Calliope I Torres. Wondering what the 'I' stands for, Arizona continues to read the letter.

_So, this surgery lead me to this – my research grant, my baby. So obviously I can't cure Polio or bring my patient back but there was one other thing. In severely damaged limbs, the cartilage can also become damaged leaving permanent. So, I decided to investigate whether the manufacturing of artificial cartilage is possible. Having worked out the required compounds, I am now using the tried and try method of mixing random quantities together and hoping they make a solid. I haven't had any luck yet but here is hoping! Fingers crossed I have a break through sometime soon as I've started to fall asleep fixing up new combo's which is slightly depressing. _

_So here ends the professional development of me. Tomorrow, we get to do more of a personal 'get to know' topics. But I digress, hopefully this is helped to explain me and who I am. Don't believe everything that you here from the rumour mill. We have a lot more to get through. If at the end of this you figure I'm still not worth the risk, I understand. I at least know that I did all that I could to convince you otherwise. I will have definitely left no stone under turned. _

_Have a good day and save lives. And take a chance on me. _

_ Callie _

Finishing the letter, Arizona can't help but feel a huge smile spread across her face. Callie fighting for a non-existent relationship was the last thing that Arizona had expected. Callie was right about one thing, Arizona really didn't know her at all. Having her day drastically improve in the last twenty minutes, Arizona leaves her office with a new spring in her step.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona enters the hospital the following day, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She had not realised that her argument with Callie had affected her inner 'perkiness' to such an extent. She was excited about Callie's plan, as no one had ever fought for her that way. Arizona had always been the initiator in her relationships, controlling the speed and the direction. She was unbelievably flattered that someone what fight to be with her – especially someone who barely knew her.

Spotting Callie at the coffer cart, Arizona bounds over, eager to hear what Callie has to say about their relationship. Callie hearing someone approach her from behind, turns and spots Arizona. Before Arizona can even start talking, Callie has placed a finger on her lips and says 'Shhh.' Arizona quirks her eyebrows in confusion, at Callie's somewhat befuddling behaviour. 'You'll break the spell!' Arizona still not understanding, gestures for Callie to elaborate further. 'If we talk, I wouldn't go through with this. And I need to go through this, for both of us. So yeah, you'll break the spell.' Callie finishes her finger still on Arizona's lips. As Callie finishes her some-what rambling statement, Arizona breaks out into a grin. Stepping back from Callie, she draws the universal sign of 'my lips are sealed' by pulling a zipper across a lips. Both women continue to stare at each other, oblivious to the hospital traffic rushing around them. Christina walks past them and comments on them to get a room, which breaks them out of their stupor. Sheepishly smiling at each other, both women wave to each other as they head to their respective wards to do rounds.

XXXX

'I can't believe that we are doing this' Callie mutters as she watches Mark pick the lock on Arizona's locker. 'I mean, who even has locks on these things. It just slows you down. Arizona must think we are all thieves.'

'We, there isn't much 'we' at the moment. You're just standing there. At least go and kept watch and make sure no one walks in. I mean, how am I going to explain breaking into someone else's locker – especially a female surgeon's.' Mark snaps. As Callie moves to stand at the entrance of the attending's locker room, and attempts to look innocuous. Severely people look at her strangely as she waits for Mark to pick the lock.

'Got it!' Mark finally exclaims as Callie turns and heads back into the locker room. Reaching Arizona's locker, Callie slips the large envelope into the locker.

'You aren't going to tell me what's in that are you?' Mark asks in a questioning tone.

'Nope, this isn't for your eyes.' Callie responds are she snaps the lock back into place and turns and leaves the locker room, Mark following a step behind.

XXXX

Throughout her shift, Arizona had continuously checked her office, waiting for Callie to drop her next envelope off. But as her shift dragged on, there was no envelope. By the end of her shift, Arizona had begun to wonder if Callie had changed her mind. Slowly walking to her locker, Arizona can't help but wonder. Opening her locker, she spots the envelope that Callie had placed in there earlier that day. Breaking out into a smile, she quickly pulls out a piece of paper.

_Arizona,_

_I apologise for the blatant law breaking to place this in your locker, but as this was the personal development of one Callie Torres package, I wanted you to read it out of this outside the walls of this hospital. So before you continue, go home, put your feet up. Secondly, who even has a lock on their locker – do you think the surgeon's here are thieves? And since I broke in, you can't have a very good lock anyway. _

As Arizona reads this, a smile graces her face and she realises that again, Callie has left her speechless. Changing out of her scrubs, Arizona's mind begins to wander what is in this package. It's not as bulky as the one yesterday, but that doesn't really help much. Arizona, can hardly contain herself without ripping into the envelope, but abides by Callie's wishes. Leaving the hospital, Arizona spots Callie leaning against the counter at the front of the hospital. Both women share a shy grin with each other when Callie spots the envelope under Arizona's arm. Upon reaching her apartment, Arizona quickly settles on her sofa, eager to get started on what Callie has given her.

_So, hopefully you can follow simply instructions and you are at home. But I trust you, so please continue reading in the comfort of your own home. So as you said in Joe's bathroom, you know stuff about me, so I'm going to tell you what really happened. I dated an intern – George – well the other interns call him Bambi or 007. George O'Malley was the first person I ever said I loved. He was sweet, innocent and so very different from anyone else I have dated. We had somewhat of a whirlwind relationship – on and then off. His friends weren't particularly fond of me and I was somewhat excluded from the group. During one of our 'off' times, George's father fell ill and died. George was shattered and I helped him through that. We went to Las Vegas to burn off steam and ended up married. (I know, you don't end up married, but George was hurting and I loved him.) You can pull out the next thing._

Arizona reaches into the envelope and pulls out a single photo – a wedding photo. If you could even call it that. George looks slightly flustered and Callie has a big grin on her face. They are in a White Chapel in Las Vegas. Arizona cringes at the photo and wonders why Callie would be sharing this with her. From hospital gossip, she did know Callie had been married but what yet to put a face to a name.

_This is the only photo we have of the event. Two passers-by of the street were the witnesses – and it was clearly a spur of the moment thing. But I loved George, and thought we could make it work. We hadn't really ever lived together and our friends didn't really like each other – so it was a disaster in the making. Which leads me to one Isabel Stevens, my husband's best friend, an ex-model. Who decided that I wasn't good enough for him and did everything she could to push a wedge between us. My husband cheated on me with her – a drunken night. In the end the whole hospital knew and George and I got a divorce. You can pull the next piece of paper out. _

Arizona pulls the divorce papers and notices that date the paper went through. George and Callie O'Malley were married for a grand total of 63 days. And the paper also says that Callie changed her last name back to her family name after the marriage ended.

_So, George and I got divorced. I'm not sure if George ever truly loved me, in his weird way he did. But neither of us were ready But hopefully this is cleaned one issue up. I would never cheat on you, I would never mislead you in such a way. If I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, I would tell you. And the reason would NEVER be that you are a woman. To go through the experience of your husband cheating on you with his best friend was confidence shattering. _

_So let's tackle the elephant in the room, the newborn issue. So as you are aware, you could (and hopefully will be) the second woman that I have ever been with. Which is clearly an issue for you as you don't want to become an experiment. Erica Hahn was the first woman I was with – we went from colleagues, to best friends and somewhere along the way I developed romantic feelings for her. I was sexually confused as she was so sure she was gay, and I wasn't. so I may have slept with Mark as I was trying to work all this out. I told her the truth, and she (although upset) accepted it and we started dating exclusively._

_At the end of our shift one day, we had an argument. An old patient's from her days at Seattle Presbyterian had been readmitted and he needed a new heart. He had been allocated one years ago but it went to a patient at SGH. It went to a patient that Stevens was dating. His condition drastically worsened when she cut his LVAD wire so he was moved to top of the list and got the heart. Erica did the surgery. Stevens was suspended when the Chief found out and the patient died severally days later from a blood clot. Anyway, I may have mentioned this to Erica who went on a warpath. She wanted Stevens fired and so on. But if this came out, the hospital would also lose its transplant rights – which means lives would be lost. So I refused, Stevens had been punished enough and although she wasn't my favourite person, she had lost enough. Since so few of us actually know what happened, I was Erica's only chance to get her fired and the truth to be exposed. However, the argument changed topic and became I can't 'kind of' be gay. So Erica left, handed in resignation and left Seattke. I never saw her again, never, no message, no goodbye, nothing. So, I got burnt again. Erica walked out and simply threw me away. The next document in the file is the investigation into how the wire was cut._

Arizona pulls the document out and reads the file. Although shocked, Arizona can't help and side with Callie. If this did become public knowledge, the reputation of the hospital would be ruined and more lives would be lost. And Stevens was punished – suspended indefinitely. Turning back to the letter, she continues to read. 

_Back to the newborn issue, so although not publicly out when Erica and I were together. By the time she left everyone knew that we had been together. I'm no longer sexually confused – I'm comfortable with who I am. I wouldn't tell you all this if I wasn't. I'll hold your hand in public, I'll kiss you in public, I'll take you on dates, you'll meet my friends and vice versa. Most of my friends know who you are anyway – I may have cursed at you enough about calling me a newborn that they had no choice _

_So I have clearly aired all my dirty laundry. I've been burnt in the past, I've been discarded, cheated on, lied and so on. If I wasn't sure that a relationship with you is what I wanted, I wanted chase you, I wouldn't put myself on the line like this and I wouldn't tell you such personal information. I was so badly burnt in the past, I would never enter into a relationship if I wasn't sure. I couldn't. I also wanted for you to hear my side of the story – the nurses love to gossip so I'm not sure exactly what you have heard. Maybe that I was going to bash Stevens (which is so not true) or that I broke Sloan's penis (also not true – I'll tell you a secret, that was Little Grey. And that was probably the highlight of my year, but I'm digressing and I guess you don't want to hear about Sloan's anatomy anyway). So please believe me, you won't be an experiment. I'm not in any closet. I'm telling you this so you know the truth, I can't hide my past. _

_Callie. _

_Oh, and this isn't the last envelope, so stay tuned!_

As Arizona finishes the letter, she realises that she has a lot to think about. She hadn't realised how badly Callie had been treated in her previous relationships. Although Callie wasn't innocent, to be cheated on is a horrible feeling. And Erica just walking out on Callie made Arizona's blood boil. How could someone disregard someone in such a way. Arizona also realises that she feels less threatened about Callie's newborn status. She'll never be ok with it, but the idea of dating Callie seem less daunting.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Arwencita, there is some jealous Arizona in this chapter, so hopefully this will do. All mistakes my own. Enjoy!

By 2pm the following day, Callie realises she's been at hospital for over 12 hours after being paged in due to a pile up on the highway. Being run off her feet for most of the day, she'd had no time to organise anything for Arizona. Not wanting to let Arizona down or make her worry, Callie decides that she'll just go tell Arizona that nothing has been prepared. Callie reaches the Ped's floor and hopes she can catch Arizona between afternoon rounds. Being paged this morning really through her plans into disarray. Pushing her dark hair out her face, Callie leans against the nurses counter attempting to gain a moment of quiet. Waiting on the floor, Taylor sees Callie and walks over. 'So how's it going? Or is the plan still in motion and a decision is yet to be reached?' Taylor asks as she briefly touches Callie's shoulder to garner her attention.

Pulled out of her thoughts, Callie turns to Taylor, 'Ok, I guess. I mean we briefly talked yesterday and she seemed open to the idea of the letters.' Callie responds, leaning her head in closer to prevent other people overhearing. 'The second letter I gave her was pretty deep and all – with George and Erica stuff. So, I'm pretty nervous about that one. Make or break you know. I have a bit of baggage – I know everyone does. But mine is public knowledge so I wanted her to hear it from me, rather than the gossip mill. Although I'm pretty sure she would already know some of the stuff anyway.''

'But you needed her to hear your side of the story and all. And the letters are touching and sweet.' Taylor says, placing a comforting hand on her arm. 'I know that O'Malley and Hahn are sore spots for you, but its better this way. She'll feel the same way about you, and if she doesn't. Well then, frankly, she's an idiot.'

'Yeah, I guess' Callie replies 'It's still hard you know. Opening up to someone that I barley know and it could all back-fire in my face. What happens if she's repulsed that I married a man, or that when I was with Erica I had a major freak out and fell back into bed with Mark. I mean, I just don't know what she's thinking. And I haven't seen her today as I've been in surgery for the last 12 hours.'

'Maybe you should sit down and talk to her now. You've laid all your cards on the table. But she hasn't shared anything with you. I think it's time to even up this relationship a bit.' Callie doesn't respond to this comment, but begins to think whether this is a valid idea. Taylor placing her hands on Callie's shoulders to ensure the Latina is listening 'I have to go, prep a kid in Room 504 for surgery. But think about what I've said. This relationship is a two way street, talk to her.' Walking off, Callie turns back around, waiting for Arizona to appear.

XXXX

Leaving the patient's room, Arizona spots Callie leaning against the nurses' station. However, her heart plummets when she notices who slides up next to her – Nurse Taylor. Arizona watches as the two women conserve with each other. Arizona begins to feel jealously boil within her, who does this Nurse think she is as she lays an arm on Callie's shoulder. They went on a date, and clearly it failed because Callie is chasing after her. And I'm hot, Arizona thinks to herself – people are lining up for me. But try as she might, Arizona can't shake the imagine of the two women being cosy with each other. Watching the Nurse walk away, Arizona walks up to the counter refusing to even look at Callie. She knows that green isn't the best colour on her. Callie, noticing the blonde approach slides up next to her and begins to speak.

'So, I know we were going to do the whole not talk to each other thing but I got paged in early this morning so I haven't had any time. The stuff I was going to organise is sitting on my bedroom floor. And I've had such a crazy morning, so ah… Arizona?' Callie asks when she notices that Arizona is still flipping through the child's chart. Waving her hand in front of Arizona's face, Callie finally draws her attention. 'Ah, is everything ok, because your thoughts clearly seem to be elsewhere.'

'I could ask you the same question.' Arizona snaps out as she focusses on Callie. At her sharp tone, Callie's eyes widen in shock as she attempts to decipher the blonde's comment. 'I mean, I know I was all about you getting experience and all but there's no need to throw it in my face. This is a paediatric wing and some level of professionalism is expected. But if you want to throw yourself at that…that bimbo, be my guest. But at least get a room Dr Torres.' Arizona ends as she brushes past a stunned Callie. Snapping out her heelies, Arizona picks up her pace as she breaks for an escape.

'Hey, wait up' Callie yells as she begins to follow after Arizona. Arizona, turning a corner runs into an unfortunate intern and both clatter to the floor in a pile of limbs. Unluckily for Arizona, she lands awkwardly on her ankle and lets out a groan of pain as she attempts to push the intern off her chest. The male intern, blushes beetroot red as he realises he is straddling the Head of Ped's.

'Ah, I'm so sorry sir, madam. Ah, I'll get off you now.' He manages to stutter out as he struggles to work out where to put his hands to pull himself off his boss.

'So, get a room hey? I think you need to take your own advice Dr Robbins' Callie says as she smirks at the sight before her. The furiously blushing intern finally pulls himself off Arizona and while picking up his supplies, stutters out another mangled apology. By now, Callie is silently giggling and Arizona throws her a disapproving glance.

'Are you going to help me up or what?'

'Nope, I was thinking of standing here and laughing at you. Karma is a bitch isn't it. Your smooth escape was ruined when you were flattened by an intern.' Arizona, releasing that Callie is on a roll, begins to pull herself up. When she puts weight on her ankle, she lets out of a groan of pain which snaps Callie out of her hysterical laugh.

'Hey, that was a groan, and not a good groan. Are you hurt? Why didn't you say so. I wouldn't be here laughing at you if you were injured. You don't kick someone when their down, and in this case, it can be taken literally.' Callie rambles out as she offers her hand and pulls Arizona up. Arizona again attempts to put weight on her foot and lets out a small whimper of pain.

'Ok that's it, you are going to have to show me your foot. I am an orthopaedic surgeon after all.' Callie says as she winks at Arizona. Callie supports a majority of Arizona's weight as they head towards an exam room. 'On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?'

'Maybe a four, but I can't put any weight on it. So what is your diagnosis oh wise one?' Arizona asks, embarrassed about her situation. She didn't really want to talk to Callie after she attacked her over her flirting with the Nurse.

'My diagnosis, you should get new shoes that aren't made for small children.'

'Heelies are awesome – you don't know what you are missing. I just don't usually run into people though. Not many people can pull them off, but I'm one of a select few.' Arizona manages to say as a jolt makes her again, moan in pain.

'Sorry' Callie says in a sheepish voice 'I'll try and be gentle.' Upon reaching the room, Callie helps Arizona up on the bed. Callie then pulls a chair up and takes Arizona's foot in her lap.

'So since, you literally can't escape from me know. Do you want to tell me what that rant was all about?' Callie asks as she gingerly removes Arizona's shoe and begins to poke and prod her ankle.

Arizona, beginning to feel slightly sheepish of her behaviour, quickly mumbles out, 'You were flirting with her.'

'Ah what, you may have to talk a little bit louder and a tad slower. I'm pretty incredible, but subsonic hearing is not one of my many skills.' Callie says in a joking tone.

'You were flirting with her.' Arizona says, finally speaking in a normal voice.

'Flirting with who? Taylor?' To which Arizona nods her head 'Ah, no I wasn't since the conversation was about you. That would be the most bizarre pick-up line ever – so you know the girl that I'm interested in, so I'm waiting to talk to her, but would you like to go out to dinner Taylor? You clearly haven't seen someone flirt in a while if you classify that as flirting.' Callie says. 'Your ankle needs to be x-rayed, you may have a fracture or a really bad sprain.'

'She had her hands all over you.' Arizona says in a huff. 'I saw it, and you were waiting for me? Why?'

'Yes Arizona I was waiting for you, and that's what you got out of that speech. Not the fact that your ankle may be broken?' Callie asks. 'I wanted to tell you that I hadn't prepared anything for you because I got paged in early this morning. Taylor and I were talking about the letter thing, since she was there when the idea was bought to life.' Callie responds as silence falls over the exam room.

'Oh…I may have called that wrong then.' Arizona finally says.

'May have called in wrong? You screwed up your ankle in an attempt to get away from me. That's a called it wrong on an epic proportion. I'm going to get a wheelchair, try not to do anymore damage while I'm gone.' Callie says as she stands up, gently placing Arizona's foot on the bed.

'And get me some pain killers' Arizona says as Callie steps through the door.

XXXX

Looking at Arizona's x-rays as Arizona curls up on the bed, Callie notices the small bone fragment that has sheared off during the fall, 'So the bad news in – you need surgery. See this fragment of bone, you'll need two small pins to reattach it.' Callie says as she points to the area on the x-ray. Arizona barely turns to look as the painkillers Callie had placed in Arizona's line had made her sleepy – and also incredibly cute.

'Are you going to do the surgery?' Arizona asks in a small voice.

'If you want, then yes. I can do your surgery.'

'Yes please, I mean if you have time and all.'

'Of course I have time, I will always have time for you' Callie responds as she brushes some of Arizona's hair out of her eyes. Arizona leans her head into Callie's hand.

'I'm so sorry' Arizona whimpers out. 'I yelled at you for no reason and then went and broke my ankle. And know you hate me. And you think I wear stupid shoes' Arizona says as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

'Oh no, that's not true. I could never hate you. You definitely confuse me, and I think your shoes are cute. Impractical as well, but they do suit your personality.' Callie replies as she kisses the woman on the forehead. 'I'm going to go prep the OR for your surgery and I'll get a nurse to come in and prep you. You'll have to change into a gown as well.'

'Help me get changed, please? I don't want a nurse seeing me naked.' Arizona whispers out.

'Ah, sure' Callie manages to stutter out as her mind begins to picture the blonde naked. Helping the blonde stand, Callie helps her step out of her scrub pants. Callie can't help but watch those long legs come into view and her libido sky rockets. Arizona then sits back on the bed, lifting her hands up, indicating that she wants Callie to remove her scrub top. Callie, shakily removes the shirt and Arizona lays her arms on Callie's shoulders. Callie's mind is going at a mile a minute as she does her best not to observe the Ped surgeons body. But Callie can't help it, her eyes are drawn to that smooth flat stomach, those amazing breasts.

'You have pretty eyes.' Arizona says as Callie attempts to remove her arms to get the gown.

'Thankyou, gown?' Callie stutters out as she tries to work out where to look. Arizona nods her head and Callie slips the gown on and that incredible body is once again hidden from view. 'I'm going to go prep the OR, I'll get a nurse for you.' Callie says as she rushes from the room, her heart rate going at a mile a minute.


End file.
